


Ragyogás

by Tonhalszendvics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Nor angstol, filozofálós, lehet hogy AU, lehet hogy nem, ne hidd azt hogy rendesen tudok tagelni, túl rövid, vagy mégsem?
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonhalszendvics/pseuds/Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Semmi köze Stephen King azonos című regényéhez. Amit amúgy nem is olvastam, csak azt tudom róla, hogy para.Sok szeretettel ajánlom ezt az írást Meluzinának, aki a tizennégyes számmal megnyerte ezt a szöszt!Miről is van szó?DenNor, para-fic, avagy Lukas filozofál az élet milyenségéről. Helyszín egy sötétített hálószoba, késő éjjel. Hogy hol, mikor, és miért, az lényegtelen. Lukas majd elmeséli.Nem túl romantikus, de azért egy kicsit az.Keletkezéstörténet: a doksi szerint 2018. november a kelte. A kísérleti írásaim közé szántam, csak aztán elkerülte a figyelmemet. Akár kirakhattam volna úgy is, ahogy volt, de azért egy kicsit simogattam, hátha érthetőbb lett.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Ragyogás

– A naiv világcsodálat – suttogta Lukas. – Az.

Forrónak érezte az arcát, kimelegedett, mintha lázas lenne. Nyirkos lett az ágynemű a tulajdon izzadtságától, amitől undorodott.

– Gyerekként nem féltünk, emlékszel? Minden olyan természetesnek tűnt. Az, hogy amikor felnövünk, kalózok leszünk. Vagy kincsvadászok, esetleg zsiványok. Nem féltünk semmitől, az ismeretlen csak izgalmas volt egészen addig, amíg ott voltak a szüleink, hogy fogják a kezünk. Mégis… emlékszel rá, hogy mennyire mérgesek voltunk, amikor az anyáink valami új ételt tettek az asztalra? A lelke mélyén minden gyerek konzervatív.

Gyűrögette a pamut ágyneműt. A behúzott függönyöknél semmit sem látott. A sarokban halványan villogott a pihenőre tett laptop egyik ledje. A komódon ketyegett az óra. Semmi más nem volt a súlyos éjszakai csöndben, ami most elárasztotta, betöltötte.

– Miért van az, hogy amikor egy gyerek felnő, kiveszik belőle az a naiv hit, amivel a létet szemléli? Miért tűnik el a csoda a szemükből? Miért törünk meg? Miért sajnálja tőlünk az élet a világra rácsodálkozás érzését?

Mintha leheletvékony kristályból lennének mind.

Balra nézett, a keményfa éjjeliszekrényre, amit a nagyapjától kapott gyerekkorában. Illetve csak a körvonalaira. A sötétségbe nézett, arra, amerre a körvonalakat sejtette. A papája azért csinálta neki, hogy a gyerekkora minden álmát, az összes kincsnek képzelt kavicsot és ágacskát, az összes képzeletbeli világ térképét el tudja tenni bele. Már egyik sincs meg. Kamaszkora közepén kidobta az összes kacatot. Akkor, amikor megingott a hite a világban.

– Hogy van az, hogy csak évtizedek múltán tudjuk meg, hogy igazából senkik vagyunk? Röghöz kötnek minket, nem szárnyalhatunk. Egyikünk sem. Az életünk mégsem csak a miénk. Az összes kalóz, meg csempész meg zsivány, akikkel gyerekkorunkban játszottunk, már mind letelepedett, mindnek felesége meg gyereke van, ugyanúgy a földet túrják, mint a felmenőik. Semmivel se többek. Mákszemnyit sem tettek hozzá a világ folyásához. Csak léteznek, dolgoznak, aztán meghalnak. Hangyák a bolyban.

_Én is az vagyok_ – gondolta, de ezt már nem tudta hangosan kimondani. A félelem megbénította a nyelvét.

A félelem az, ami megtöri a gyerekek hitét. Amikor megtudják, hogy az anyjuk nem tudhat mindent, az apjuk pedig nem legyőzhetetlen, egy kicsit meghalnak belül. A rácsodálkozás idővel odaveszik. Az áhítat helyét átveszi a rettegés, mely egyidős az emberiséggel.

– Hisznek az életben, ugye? Mindenki hisz benne. Csak az nem mindegy, hogy félelem vagy áhítat áll mögötte. Nagyon nem mindegy. – Száraznak érezte a száját, megnyalta az ajkait. Nem votlt száraz, sőt. Bő nyálát alig győzte nyelni. – A gyermek azért van, hogy tanuljon. Hogy növekedjen, cseperedjen, megismerjen mindent… és aztán elkezdjen félni.

_Mi lesz, ha meghalok._ Ezt se merte kimondani, még a sötétségnek sem. Ha kimondja, beleveszik a semmibe, és a kimondott félelem láthatatlanná lesz, nem fogja tudni, hol fog lecsapni. Annál pedig csak az a rosszabb, amit nem ismer, nem tudja, hogy nézett ki, csak azt tudja, hogy jelen van. A láthatatlan félelem és az ismeretlen félelem.

Megborzongott.

– Milyen ősi ez a érzés! Valamire rámutatunk, _az enyém_ és onnantól kezdve foggal-körömmel védjük, azt inunk szakadtáig, vagy míg bele nem halunk. Legyen az akármilyen apróság, vagy a legnagyobb ostobaság, amit az ember el tud képzelni. A hit, a hit az örök.

D enny hite nem  változott . Az ő szemében még ott égett ez a csodálat, az ő hite még mindig a naiv gyermeki hit volt. Benne nem ég az a  rettegés , ami pillanatok alatt veszélyt szimatoló, fészkét őrző rókává tesz mindenkit.

_De velem mi lesz? Mi lesz_ _én_ _velem?_

Hová lesz ez az élet, ez az ő élete, mi lesz vele, miután a lelke elhagyja a testét. Hová lesz a lét varázsa, ez a szikrányi csoda, a kézzelfogható szerelem?

Az igazi félelem az, amit továbbadnak. Egy másik kicsi életnek, egy új apróságnak, aki csodálattal adózik minden iránt.

És ez így megy körbe, szakadatlan, mindörökké.

_Semmik vagyunk mind._

– Túl sok pszichós cuccot olvasol – motyogta Den. – Inkább aludjál.

– Megnyugtat, hogy figyelsz rám.

Valóban megnyugtatja. Elsimítja a lelkében a félelmet, mindegyiket. Még a bűntudatot is, amit amiatt érez, hogy Den betölti a lelkében a rideg űrt, amit egyébként csak egy gyermek tudna megtenni. Mintha képes lenne meg nem történtté tenni a szégyent, amiért képtelen arra, hogy lázba hozza egy nő, hogy valóban továbbadja élete szikráját és ezáltal halhatatlanná legyen.

Ő ad neki erőt ahhoz, hogy amikor éjszakánként remegve fekszik a semmiben és nem hall mást, csak a saját szívverését, az óra ketyegését és a kapkodó lélegzetvételét, akkor emlékeztesse rá, hogy nincs egyedül. Van vele valaki, akiben ragyog még a csoda.

Den a minden az élete semmijében.

  
  


Vége


End file.
